borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Avenger (combat rifle)
Variants |model = AR40-B |prefix = Punishing |damage = 418 |accuracy = 94.6 |fire_rate = 15.0 |magazine = 20 |notes = 3.8 Weapon Zoom, +50% Critical Hit Damage, +40% Reload Speed, +96% Damage |image = BDLW_001.jpg }} |model = CR-B |prefix = Genocide |damage = 298 |accuracy = 94.6 |fire_rate = 10.0 |magazine = 20 |notes = 3.8 Weapon Zoom, +50% Critical Hit Damage, +50% Reload Speed |image = CR-B_Genocide_Avenger.jpg‎ }} |model = CR-B |prefix = Genocide |damage = 228 |accuracy = 94.6 |fire_rate = 10.0 |magazine = 20 |notes = 3.8 Weapon Zoom, +50% Critical Hit Damage, +50% Reload Speed |image = CR-B Genocide Avenger.png }} |model = AR-B |prefix = Genocide |damage = 325 |accuracy = 94.6 |fire_rate = 10.0 |magazine = 20 |notes = 3.8 Weapon Zoom, +50% Critical Hit Damage, +50% Reload Speed |image = Fry AR-B Genocide Avenger.png }} |model = CR-B |prefix = Genocide |damage = 294 |accuracy = 91.7 |fire_rate = 10.0 |magazine = 20 |notes = 3.8 Weapon Zoom, +50% Critical Hit Damage, +50% Reload Speed |image = Fry CR-B Genocide Avenger00000.png }} |model = CR420-B |prefix = Genocide |damage = 239 |accuracy = 87.5 |fire_rate = 10.0 |magazine = 26 |notes = 3.8 Weapon Zoom, +50% Critical Hit Damage, +25% Reload Speed |image = Fry CR420-B Genocide Avenger.png }} |model = CR-B |prefix = Static |damage = 207 |accuracy = 94.6 |fire_rate = 10.0 |magazine = 20 |notes = x2, 3.8 Weapon Zoom, +50% Critical Hit Damage |image = Fry CR-B Static Avenger.png }} |model = AR50-B |prefix = Vitriolic |damage = 249 |accuracy = 94.6 |fire_rate = 15.0 |magazine = 20 |notes = x3, 3.8 Weapon Zoom, +50% Critical Hit Damage |image = Fry AR50-B Vitriolic Avenger.png }} |model = HLK-B |prefix = Genocide |damage = 413 |accuracy = 94.6 |fire_rate = 7.7 |magazine = 20 |notes = +50% Critical Hit Damage, 3.8 Weapon Zoom, +50% Reload Speed |image = Avenger.jpg }} x2, 3.8 Weapon Zoom, +50% Critical Hit Damage |image = CR40-B_INCENDIARY_AVENGER.JPG }} |model = AR50-B |prefix = Genocide |damage = 394 |accuracy = 91.7 |fire_rate = 15.0 |magazine = 20 |notes = 3.8 Weapon Zoom, +50% Critical Hit Damage, +50% Reload Speed |image = AR50-B_GENOCIDE_AVENGER.JPG }} |model = AR-B |prefix = Punishing |damage = 478 |accuracy = 94.6 |fire_rate = 15.0 |magazine = 20 |notes = 3.8 Weapon Zoom, +50% Critical Hit Damage, +50% Reload Speed, +96% Damage |image = Downsized_0701121801.jpg }} |model = AR40-B |prefix = Lightning |damage = 279 |accuracy = 94.6 |fire_rate = 15.0 |magazine = 20 |notes = x3, +50% Critical Hit Damage, 3.8 Weapon Zoom |image = AR40-B Lightning Avenger Weapon Card.jpg }} Languages: Русский Weapons Table I've decided to make a table to help organize this page. P.S. If you don't know how to update the table, Write ALL the stats below it and I'll add it in for you. - Uberorb 02:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) talk page Does anyone have one of these with elemental effects? so far ive found 3 of these and all of them were not elementals - Distant719 I notice that the picture for this weapon has a scope; something I haven't seen on a combat rifle. Fallouthirteen 20:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) You haven't seen many CRs then, couse its pretty common for them to have scope.Sinael 04:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ya, or ANY Combat Rifles for that matter. I don`t think I`ve EVER seen a combat rifle spawn without a scope, (Excluding machine guns, duh). Maybe I should try to mod one... Hmmm, endless possibilities... (Well, not anymore thanks to the new patch!) Tellegro 05:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I just meant with a real scope, usually see them with the sight with a zoom or the dual lenses. I've actaully been looking at combat rifles since then and have seen real scopes on them.Fallouthirteen 23:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) It's a sniper rifle-styled scope on this. It's a model of scope that I've yet to see on any combat rifle drop. Kent F 23:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I just saw a couple recently, from Crawmerax. All of them were Tediore, but it's still a very uncommon kind of scope to see on a combat rifle. Just like my burst-fire Dahl one that doesn't even have the basic 1.4x scope on it, just a ring sight. Kent F 06:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh well. This scope is unique part that bears the Avenger's red text effect on it. As for other CRs - they can spawn with a scope (not double lenses, but more powerful) but thats pretty rare. Actually i think double lenses are the best becouse its hard to aim at near foes with high magnification scopes.Sinael 06:56, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The only ones that I have personally seen with real scopes are the "Scoped" Raven, Guardian and of course the Sentinal. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 13:43, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I have found a couple of these with x3 corrosive, but not with any other elements. Has anyone found an elemental Avenger besides corrosive? Skeve 18:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, i found both, (combustion) incendiary and (detonating) explosive, no shock yet but that is very possibleDemonique 19:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I found a Static Avenger with a x2 shock element. 05:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) i have one with x4 corrosive I have one that does around 400 damage, and it has a sniper scope like yours, its called the "Punishing Avenger" SUP DAWGGGG 23:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC)Raws151 I just found my first Avenger, and it has +100% crit damage, not 50. Bisnap *By chance is it an Intense Avenger? The Intense prefix adds +50% crit damage, on top of the Avenger's +50% boost. If it is, I envy that. StarPilot 00:59, April 21, 2010 (UTC) *It certainly is! But only 326 base damage and no element... Still level 60 somehow, does Intense lower damage along with adding crit? Unless I'm under the false impression that 326 is low damage for an Avenger. Bisnap I found an Incendiary Avenger, 203 damage, 26 mag, x2 fire. Kind of disappointed by the low damage compared to the ones you all have found. Southpaw af 20:16, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I just got my first pearlescent (after God knows how many runs through the Armory glitch), and I can't say I'm overly impressed - it's the CR-B Genocide Avenger with 298 damage in the table below. I've yet to try it out against an enemy, but it doesn't seem that much better than many of my other combat rifles, except for the scope. Seems like the scope makes it into a rather underpowered rapid-fire sniper, with poor recoil reduction. Maybe if it was an AR it would be better, but frankly, I'm underwhelmed. I want a weapon that will make me into a God of War, know what I mean? And this ain't it. Outbackyak 18:57, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Can somebody confirm this: Is the Scope on this thing cracked? BTW, I'm new, so I haven't got the hang of the signature thing, working on it...Speed Demon 02:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) So, since tediore™ doesn't manufacture any sniper rifles, I guess the Avenger is supposed to be the equivalent of a semi-auto sniper rifle with the damage properties of a Hyperion Executioner. In the hands of my Soldier char, this is a quite lethal weapon from distance (though it can't match my Hyperion Destroyer) 4n631 13:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) The page says 91.7-94.6 accuracy.... mine has 87.5 :( : in that case, why dont you update the page 12:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Found my first Pearlescent tonight after maybe ~60 oranges. It is the CR30-B Intense at the end of the table. It's sadly not very useful with only 238 damage, but fun to finally find one. It was in a Lost Lewts chest that I always check out before an Armory Run. N808 02:04, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Totally by accident, I discovered that kills with an Avenger apparently count as sniper kills rather than combat rifle kills for the purposes of the xp bonus challenges got the xp bonus for one of the sniper ranks while killing from a distance with my Avenger testing something else entirely. I wonder if the excessive zoom on the scope bugs the tracking for what kind of weapon did the kill shot? Or perhaps this is deliberate on Gearbox's part since the damn thing basically is a weird sniper rifle. 16:53, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Nice find, I'll see if anyone else has the same problem 16:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Highest possible damaging Avenger w/ Deathly Attachment it's a legit weapon too. Legit Question I have a AR-B Punishing Avenger power level 427. Is this a legit gun or is it a modded one. :What is its model number, i.e. is it an AR-B or an AR520-B etc.? --Nagamarky 07:52, April 23, 2010 (UTC) One question for all the prefixes maniacs: Legit or not? the punishing one "looks" legit to me, the noble doesn't. The Punishing is the best possible Avenger, so is probably a construct. I wouldn't put it past someone to have enough luck to find one, but I've yet to see one surface in any discussion that isn't about mods. The Noble is modded, it's supposed to be a repeater prefix, but even then it never appears legitimately. --Nagamarky 14:29, April 25, 2010 (UTC) There is also an avenger with shock element on it unmoded stats: lv.57, dam 185, acc 91.7, fr 10, ammo 20, shock element x3, 3.8 weapon zoom, + 50% crit. heres a pic i got after doing a solo craw run (yes i used stock shotgun to kill him but the gun is legit ).WiitarHero13375 02:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC) this is real drop from crawmerax after more than 1000 armory and craw runs im 99% sure Punishing can spawn only on pounder like combat rifles at least on pc version maybe console versions of the game are a lillte different regarding loot generator and it can spawn there as i have seen lots of pictures of those guns made off TV screen but of course i have neer seen anyone posting a picture of one lying in the chest Legit question I have a "HLK40-B deathly Avenger", is this Legit? D.R. fan 47 03:28, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Please post stats and/or a picture of the itemcard. 04:11, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I am wrong, I did not sell it. Damage-341 Accuracy-87.5 Rate of fire-7.7 D.R. fan 47 22:32, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :i dont know about the designator but this as close as i can get gearcalc. deathly avenger checks out. 22:58, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Every thing is the same, but the prefix. D.R. fan 47 23:58, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Legit question, I got a Avenger from my friend and I want to know if it's legit AR2-B Punishing Avenger Dmg. 495 Acc. 94.5 Fire Rate. 15 This seems really good compared to Avengers I'm seeing here, possible construct or modded?XXScipioXx 20:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Smells like a construct, at the very least. Level and picture would be nice. 01:17, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Please direct all future enquiries to Forum:Ask the experts. Is this Modded? 01:17, January 17, 2011 (UTC) useless? am i the only one, is does many more people think the avenger is kinda "useless" i found a static one in the armory, constructed a punishing and tried it on many enemy's. conclusion, my green combat rifle is better that the avenger, with a 530 dmg. anyone? 08:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :I have two Avengers, one an Explosive version that is quite good in the hands of my Brick. Think of the Avenger more as a less powerful sniper rifle than a combat rifle. The long scope and ammo regen work well in that roll. Aim for long range crits to take advantage of the Crit bonus. 11:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::well i just tried, even a support machine gun is better used that way. ::its just the single shot that... wel f**** the whole weapon. rof is waaay to low. 16:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :utility of any weapon is a matter of opinion. in my case, sometimes rol's likes to slow it down some and appreciate the sights and sounds of pandora sans the constant chatter of machine guns in his ear. using avengers allows him to kick back (at a distance, with the avenger's exceptional zoom) and hang up the rifleman com for a bit, letting the avengers regen their own ammo. also, since roland's build doesn't allow for sniper rifles, the avenger acts as a pseudo-sniper rifle given his level 50 rifle proficiency accuracy buffs. to gain the most out of the game, i enjoy using skills and coms create different load-outs using every different type of weapon . 18:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::not to mention that Rolands rifle com and Bricks Tediore manufacture loyalty com both giving the Avenger a damage boost. They can give a high damage Avenger a big increase in damage. You can fire an Avenger as fast as you can hit the fire button as well -- 21:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) mod? Hey all....I have in my inventory a pearlescent Tediore weapon named the AR520-B Anarchy Avenger. A friend of mine had run a similar weapon he claims to have found from Crawmerax, but I know there were hackers in the game he got his from. I later found the one I use with my Soldier off of a Badass Engineer (playthrough 2.5). Its stats are as follows: Level Requirement: 63 in Inventory, 51 when equipped don't get why it does that. Damage 433 (x3), Accuracy 73.8, FireRate 15.0, Uncommon Power flavor text, +50% crit damage, 3.8x Zoom, +35% Reload Speed, and +21 Mag Size (Total Mag under brand name: 33). Are these stats an actual possibility, or did the hack exploited in my friend's game spread to mine, causing this illegitimate gun to spawn? -The Hellsage :#they are both impossible-to-spawn constructs. "anarchy" is an SMG-only title used by modders to add to projectile count. :#hacks cannot spread from item to item. your second avenger is also a modded construct. :#from proficiency: "Prior to release, higher proficiencies were meant to lower the level requirements to equip guns of that category. Although this feature was removed and has no effect on the game, when a weapon is equipped, the "Level Requirement" field on the weapon's item card is shown lower than it really is. You will need to un-equip the weapon to check the actual required level." you may also see Forum:Ask the experts. Is this Modded? for legitimacy questions. see Dr. Hax for your flying monitor to the face. 18:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Fire Rate I found an Avenger (weapon 8) with a lower fire rate than stated on the main page :(. Can I update this myself? Also the picture might need tidying up, if some one could let me know how to do this I'd appreciate it.--Rogue penguin 21:29, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, it only took us half a year, but: done. You found an Avenger with the HLK body. Dämmerung 23:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC)